123
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Finished! Just a cute one partner! The Gilmore Girls play 1 2 3. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, any of the characters or anything pertaining to the show.

A/N: 1-2-3 is a game that Lorelai and Rory play.

"Rory come on" Lorelai whined impatiently as she bounced from foot to foot.

"I'll be there in a minute," Rory hollered back.

"Hurry up! I need coffee" Lorelai yelped.

Rory came walking out of her bedroom and grabbed her coat. "Okay, let's go" she said as she opened the front door, and stepped out.

Lorelai followed her out, and locked the front door behind them.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked her as they headed for the Diner at a fast walk.

Rory sighed and said, "I put some clothes on to wash last night and I fell asleep before they finished. So, of course they didn't get dried. I had absolutely nothing to wear this morning."

Lorelai looked Rory's outfit over with a critical eye. Rory was dressed in nice jeans and a sky blue sweater.

"You look good" Lorelai told her."

"Thanks, I thought that you would like this outfit" Rory replied.

"How come?" Lorelai asked.

Rory started walking faster.

Lorelai stopped walking and stared at her again. "Wait a minute. That's my sweater!"

Rory gave a small laugh and kept heading for Luke's at a fast walk. "I told you that I didn't have anything to wear" she called over her shoulder to Lorelai, who was walking at a fast clip a few feet behind her.

"Rory!" Lorelai said in exasperation as Rory disappeared into Luke's.

"Luke, hurry and set out some coffee and muffins," Rory demanded as she sat down at the counter.

Luke shrugged and set it out.

A few seconds later, Lorelai hurried in. "Rory Gilmore!"

Luke grimaced. "What did you do?"

Rory opened her mouth to respond but Lorelai beat her to the chase.

Laughing, she imitated a pirates voice and said, "This little wench borrowed me sweater."

Luke rolled his eyes, but inside he knew that Lorelai's ridiculous little voices and such just endeared her to him more.

Rory laughed and gestured to the coffee and muffins. "Look what I got."

Lorelai beamed. "You're the best little, sweater borrowing daughter ever."

Rory laughed and said, "Don't I know it!"

Lorelai giggled and suggested that they move over to a table.

Rory shrugged and picking up their stuff, moved over to a table by the window.

"Why did you want to move to a table?" Rory asked her.

"I want to play 1-2-3 he's yours" Lorelai told her with a giggle.

Rory grinned at her and said, "Okay. I'll go first."

"Okay" Lorelai agreed.

"And a one" Lorelai exclaimed.

The town troubadour walked by.

Rory wrinkled her nose. "Pass"

"And a two" Lorelai chanted.

Taylor walked by.

"Pass" Rory said.

By this time Lorelai was giggling so hard she could barely say, "And a three."

Rory raised her eyebrows and leaned forward in her chair.

Jess came sauntering past.

"1-2-3 he's yours" Lorelai told her, giggling at the shocked expression on Rory's face.

Rory shook her head and said, "Your turn!"

They both turned back to the window and stared out of it intently.

"And a one" Rory said.

Kirk walked by.

Lorelai frowned. "Pass"

Rory grinned. "And a two."

Rune walked by.

Lorelai made a face. "Definitely pass."

Rory was grinning from ear to ear. "And a three."

Lorelai stared out the window in anticipation.

Little did they know, that Luke had just left to pick up something from the market.

Suddenly, Luke passed by the window.

"1-2-3 he's yours!" Rory crowed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Don't you have school or something?"

Rory rocked with laughter. "It's Saturday, mom."

"Oh yeah. Well, why don't you go visit Lane or something?" Lorelai asked trying to keep the subject off of Luke.

"I thought that we were going to do something today" Rory said still giggling.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her. "Rory, it's not that funny. Now, why don't you go get Lane and we'll watch a movie or something."

"Yes it is that funny, and yeah I'll go get Lane. See you in a few" Rory called as she bounded out the door.

Lorelai shook her head as Luke passed by the window again.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
